Xion the adventure of a nobody's life time
by Xiorin
Summary: Xion knows about Roxas and Axel but now Roxas broke up with him he takes it out on Xion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"This day was nice and quiet, calm and sweet. The heart of people belong only to them the night sky shinning with radiant stars from above. The moon so big lonely and full. Dark clouds covering the sky. The smile in my face small but yet meaningless. The meaning of others, the love for each other. That is something we nobodies can not do. I envy them and there hearts. The hearts that we do not have. The heart I see in my other … and the empty shell of my soul." she closes the book and looks up in to the sky.

"Xion!! Xion!!! hurry up Xemnas is gonna kill us if we don't get to class!." A blond yells at the open window of the house. "Okay don't worry Roxas I won't be late." as she put on her striped black and white tights and her silver short skirt with a white t-shirt and printed on it a black strawberry. She runs out the door with her book bag hanging from her shoulder as she munched on a strawberry pop tart. "Hi Xion." She looks at him then waves. "Did you do Xigbar's homework?" Xion nods with a no. the blond looks at her carefully. "What is it Roxas?" "nothing its just that you seem bummed out lately." 'If only he knew." Nope I'm not bummed out I'm just tired thats all." Xion turns around and sees Axel running down the street yelling there names out. "Hey Roxas!!!! Xion!! wait for me."

The two stop and wait for the red head. "Axel I waited for you yesterday at the clock tower and you never showed nether did you Roxas." The red head looks at Xion as Roxas blushes and turns cherry red. "oh Sorry Xion I forgot Roxas and I were studying for the test today and lost track of time." she looks at Axel with a Are-you-kidding-me look. "You don't believe me Xion?" The red head looks at her in confusion. "No I don't you said that last week and there was no test. The next day." the blond looks at Xion. "Why would you think we would lie to you one of our best friends."

The blond says as he opens a lolly pop and put it in his mouth. "Because Ro-xas I know that you put more than a lolly pop in your mouth!" the girl walks away in anger as the blond's blue eyes look at Axel. "Did you tell her Axel?" Axel places his hands behind his head. "Well she is smart enough to know that we lie to her every week and th." "Ok then.. hey Xion wait up!!!!" 'how did she know any way that girl is smarter than she looks' The fire teen walks slowly away from the street as the two argue. 'Know Thats onr thing I don't want is to know everything.'."Xion how much do you-' "look Roxas I am right next door to you do you think it is really a secret. You would not shut the hell up with that moaning last night. IT WAS SO DAM ANOYING!!" The blond looked at Xion as she was hurt then stopped. "Roxas hello..." the shy smaller teen waved her hand in front of him several times but this time he was in deep thought thinking and thinking. "I'm sorry … Xion."

She looks at him as he runs off. "Roxas!!!" 'I wonder where he's going... ' As she walks down the street someone calls out her name. "Rox-" She says as she turns around and sees Zidane and Bartz. "Hey Xion wanna walk with us you seem a little lonely by your self." Xion nods happily "Sure" All of them walk in silence for only 2 seconds. "Hey Xion wanna have a race with Bartz and me?" 'A race sounds nice' "OK what do we have to do Zidane?" The young lion thinks "I really don't know there as many things as I could think of..." The brunette comes up with an idea. "A chocobo race!!!" The two looked at him in a What-the-hell-look. "What thats a good idea right?" Before Bartz can say anything elsle Xion Spoke right after his sentence. "Thats a great idea Bartz … but how are we gonna get chocobos at this time of the day?" "Hey how about after classes got that Xion." the girl nodded as they walk there separate ways to get to class. "See you guys after school then." The brunette turns. "Its a promise."

Xion walks in class forgetting the argument she had with Roxas but has him in the first class and sits right next to him everyday. "Xion." the blond says as she walked right past him like the white phantom in a white room. She sits next to Terra and Knight (The legendary Onion Knight I don't no his name so we will call him Knight for now till I can figure it out or if he has any.) the young blond waves a hello to the girl. "Hi Xion hows it going." The light haired brunette welcomes her to the chair in the chair next to them. "I'm doing great, thanks asking Terra." The green eyed blond looked at Xion in cautious. "What is it Knight is there something on my face?" He shook his head with a no. "No it's not that it's just that your not sitting next to Roxas today, thats all you always sit next to him, always." all he did was look at the midnight hair teen. The bell to begin class rung as Roxas sat alone he looked back at Xion. 'Well its for the best' then he gave a sigh. "Roxas!" The substitute teacher called out with her loud voice."Ya sensi." Is your brother here today?" The blond looked at Sora's empty seat. "He might come a little late cause he had to go to work this morning as the paper boy." "She gave a friendly smile. "Thats good to know."

lunch break was here and the blond sat alone under the old cherry tree. "Xion..." he mumbled. In the cafeteria, "Yo Xion!!!" Bartz called out waiting for her and Zidane. "Hia whats up?" "Did you hear the big news about Riku and Sora." She shook her head with a no. "Well Sora broke up with him this morning." "Really I didn't know that." He smiled softly as Zidane walked over to them. "Hey Bartz, Xion did you guys hear the big news." The both nodded. And sat next to the window that was over sized and covered in rain drops. " Then prove it, tell me." The brunette covered his hand over Zidane's ear and whispered. "Really you kidding me right!!" The two looked confused. "I thought you knew what the big news was you lier." As soon as he heard Xion Say that he stopped her. "No this news is even bigger than that well … not really bit still." The teens come closer to him to know about this much greater news. "Roxas broke up with Axel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Xion's face was in surprise. "What really." He nodded. " I saw Axel walk up to him to see if Roxas had second thought but he turned him down and yelled I quote "Axel I don't ever want to see you ever again" then he walked into the rain." 'Axel was never fond of water even if he had dated Demex before.' there was a crowd surrounding the entrance. "What do you think is going on over there?" The raven teen said as Bartz stands up from his favorite spot on the table. "I don't know but I'm gonna check it out." then run towards the crowd of people. "Hey wait for us will ya." The two ran behind. "You think you scare me, think again." 'I know that voice' Xion pushes people to see what was going on. "Look I don't like to beat on children but in this case I'll make an exception!!!" "Axel!!!!" The red head turns to see who called his name and stands right be for Axel defending Knight. "Xion what are you doing here get out of the way." "No Knight what do you think your doing!?!" The red head looks at her with his farce green eyes. "What dose it look like doll I'm gonna fight him that's what now move out of the way Xion I wanna get the kid not you." She summons her keyblade and point it towards Axel. "You have to get through me first you hot head." The green eyed devil smirks. "Fine but you will regret this."

Roxas sees a flash of light through the large window. "Hu whats that?" then hears a crowd gasp. "Wonder whats going on?" As the blond walks in the cafeteria the scream of pain is heard. "Xion?" He sees his dear friend on the ground with a face of hate glaring at Axel. "Told ya you would regret this dear." About to slash her with another blow his of his weapon. Roxas runs to her "Xion!!!" Axel turns around and sees his former lover run to Xion for support. "Roxas go away." "No your hurt I need to help you-" Xion spoke befor he could say another wor. "No this is not your fight!!!" Knight takes a step forward. "No it, mine."

"Zexion, Zexion, …. Zexion!!!" Cloud whines and keeps bugging Zexion. "What do you want this time Cloud can't you see I'm studying." The blond looks at him place his text book down. "I know but have you seen Leon." The blunette stares at him with is cold eyes. "No did you check in the Dojo hes always in there learning some new attack or something." Clouds face lightens up. "Thanks Zexion … Oh I almost forgot you should really check on your step sister Xion." His eyebrow lifts and asks. "Why she is in lunch I don't want to embarrass her in front of her friends." Cloud sighed. "Well just so you know Xion is fighting Axel." A moment of silence passes. "Don't worry she always beats him its not like hes gonna-" The blond cuts through his sentence. "She is almost dead beat on the ground shes not gonna win." Zexion gets up from his desk and walks calming holding his anger in to the exit. "Where are you going." But he was already gone.

"What!! Then why is she fighting and for a kid like you!" the beatin teen on the cold ground tugs his pants. "Stay out of this Roxas Its still not your fight." Xion gets up barly able to stand. "Well now the doll wants to dance some more dose she?" Her face covered up in scratches, her will still strong. "This is gonna end once and for all Axel!!" The fire teen's face face about to laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me in the condition your in Xion and only to protect that kid what a waist but, your right it will end … for you that is." Axel dashes to her. 'this is it the end.' She closes her eyes and sees Zexion in front of her blocking Axel's attack. "Zexion What are you-" "I'm here to defend my sister thats what." The Girl smiled. "Thanks." she sits on the floor to rest.

"Well well, look who comes to play." Roxas just stood there watching doing nothing and frozen. ' I am useless nothing I did helped her and now Axel is still mad picked a fight with Knight and Xion was the one to suffer' "Axel why did you do this to Xion!!" The goth yelled at his enemy and takes out his book of spells. "You will pay Axel." the two got in fighting position as Axel is not even tired from the beating. "Give it everything you got emo princess."


End file.
